Ah, You Shouldn't Have Done That
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happens when our favorite Demigods get angry? Well let's just say it's not pretty...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I don't own PJO_

* * *

_Ever wanted to know what happens when our favorite Demigods get angry? Well let's just say it's not pretty..._

* * *

_Percy Jackson_

* * *

Percy Jackson was walking down from the Goode High gates towards his car in the parking lot where he could see his friends Thalia and Nico leaning against the door talking they had been staying at his house. Nico had been there for a place to stay and Thalia needed a place to stay after Lady Artemis had given all of the girls a break.

He was about to call out to them when a group of students walked straight into him, pushing him onto the gravel of the parking lot. In this group there were three guys and two girls, Percy inwardly groaned and stood up,

"Hey, Jackson" Scott the 'leader' of the pack, a guy mean and stupid enough to be a son of Ares spat at him,

"Yes, Scott?" Percy replied turning towards Scott as one of the girls, Kate, winked at him. The girls at this school just _couldn't _grasp the fact that he was taken.

"I heard your mum got knocked you with your dad" His group snickered.

"And when your dad found out he ran, guess you took after him in the running away department. Wasn't it was your mum that made him away; she was a slut, right? But I think it was you, your dad never wanted to see you"

Percy started to glare at him, make fun of him in any other department and he would just push it off, but NEVER insult Percy Jackson on his family.

"Did you hear me, or didn't you with your retarded brain you got from your parents?" He started to laugh along with his 'friends'

"Percy?" Thalia and Nico ran over to where he was. They saw him talking to these people and walked over but soon started to run as soon as they saw his body get stiff and when the air got really thin, like in a storm.

"Percy, calm down" Thalia demanded, but turned towards the group as soon as she saw he wasn't listing

"What did you say to him!" She rounded on Scott, who as soon as he looked over at her wolf whistled

"Damn! You are fine!" He checked her out, and she stepped closer to him

"Let me ask you again. What. Did. You. Say. To. Him" Only then did he notice the problem. He look over at Percy who, currently, was trying to be tackled by Nico to get him to stop glaring at Scott and his buddy's. Scott took a step back, Percy was glaring at him with such intensity that anyone would want to run and hide in a hole forever.

"I s-said that h-he didn't have any f-family" He stuttered over his words.

"Holy Poseidon" Scott heard the girl mutter

"Nico!" She yelled to the younger cousin

"Get everyone the Hades away from him! We have a stage 4!" Nico nodded at started to yell at the crowed that had gathered around them, yelling at them to move,

Then it hit.

I could've easily been a 7.0 or even bigger. Thalia yelled as loud as she could

"EARTHQUAKE!" as she hit the ground

"Everyone! Take cover!" With that people ran in different directions, someone even dived into the rubbish bin. Nico stood up and ran at Percy, knocking him down. When he hit the pavement the earthquake stopped, that was the good news, and the bad news was that that Percy was unconscious,

"Great" Nico said looking at Thalia

"Now what"

* * *

{Please Review!}


	2. Chapter 2

_This is not my best work, but I did try! _

_Disclamier - I do not own PJO _

* * *

_Thalia Grace_

* * *

Thalia sat down, they (the hunters) had just finished a fight with some half bull half cat thing that she didn't even know about, but they had put up a good fight. Only one of the hunters had gotten hurt, which was a bonus. Last week the hunters got a new girl, now, she was an awesome fighter and all. But Thalia had been keeping her eye on her because some of the girls have been coming to her reporting bullying, and since that never happened before. The new girl was the best guess.

"Hey Lucy" Thalia called out to her, she looked over and sat down next to Thalia

"Yes, Ms Thalia" Lucy asked her innocently

"I have had some reports of bulling; do you know anything about that?"

"No, Ms Thalia" she repeated in the same tone

"Thanks, you may go now" Lucy was about to get up, but then sat back down

"Ms Thalia?" Thalia looked up

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that your friends with a bunch of _Boys_" She said it like it was the worst thing in the world

"Lucy" Thalia demanded

"Look at me, do you think that I'm an idiot?" with each word she got more and more angry

"Of course they are my friends, hell, I could call them my best friends" She was about to blow her top

"Well, Ms Thalia, I heard that they are a bunch of freaks"

Suddenly a fork of lightning came down on the girls,

Let's just say they had to move camp.

* * *

_Please review! _

_Caio Bellas _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is my best one so far! :) _

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase_

* * *

Annabeth Chase is a girl. Believe it or not but it's true, because it was fairly obvious. But some of the girls at her school called her rude names only because she doesn't wear clingy, tight tops and short skirts, well if that is being a girl, Annabeth doesn't want any of it. She is fine the way she is!

She sighed, she knew it wasn't true. Looking in the mirror she has never felt never more insecure about herself and no pep-talk would change that,

"Annabeth, are you coming out?" Her roommate Hayley called out to her. They were in a shop searching for prom dresses. Prom wasn't something that you think that she would like, but she is a girl, daughter of Athena or not.

"Coming" She stepped out of the changing room and saw Hayley gasp. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles; it had no sleeves and fitted her perfectly. It had sequins round the belly and had matching white shoes with it.

"My god Annabeth! You look beautiful! I bet the mystery boy will be drooling!" Hayley smiled. Annabeth hadn't told anyone about Percy because she saw no need to, and the girls would probably just think she was lying anyway.

"Look what the cat dragged in" she heard Hayley mutter and turned round to see what her friend was looking at. Just her luck, the schools slut Lucy and her minions, oh sorry, _friends _were standing in front of them

"Hayley, Annabelle" She purred

"What a _lovely_ surprise" Her voice said one thing, but her eyes said another: _Get out of my shop you freaks._ And apparently, Annabeth wasn't the only person, who saw it,

"Hey Lucy, we have much right to be here as you do" Hayley said to her with such coldness in her voice, that that Lucy and her friends shivered

"Whatever" Lucy looked away from her to look at Annabeth, and when she did her eyes widened for 3 seconds and she looked intimidated but before she thought any one would notice, she went back to her old look. Annabeth saw Hayley smirking, she had seen it to.

"Annabelle!" Lucy ran over to her and gave her a fake hug

"It's so good to see you!" And before Lucy could hug her again she stepped back

"Lucy" Annabeth said with as much or even more coldness in her voice than Hayley's

"So Annabelle, have you got a date to the dance yet?" She said with a smile on her fake little face.

"Yes, I do" Annabeth took a step closer to Lucy so she was looking down on her

"Someone I've met?" Lucy asked her while putting on some lip-balm on

"No, you haven't met him" Annabeth replied with no emotion

"Well, obviously, he would dumped you for moi, if he had seen me anyway" Annabeth inwardly smiled but still showed no emotion on her face, it was a gift she had gotten from Athena she was about to reply but Hayley bet her to it

"You are such a-a-a BITCH! Whoever Annabeth would go out with, probably loves her! And by the way, Sam only likes you for your money you fake! And her name is Annabeth you son of a-" Hayley was cut off by Lucy,

"No, Sam loves me!" she said, if she didn't almost believe it herself

"And you probably don't have a date to prom Hayley, I bet you are just going to sit in your dorm and watch reruns of Star Trek!" Lucy smiled at Hayley after about two seconds Hayley ran off crying.

Annabeth sighed, this is why she hated shopping, always so much drama!

"Look Lucy" Annabeth said to her

"Hayley does have a date and he's awesome, so watch your back because nobody messes with my friends" And with that Annabeth walked off to get changed. When she was back in her normal clothes she ran off to the bathroom

"Hal's? You in here sweetie?" Annabeth called out to her

"I'm here" She heard Hayley's voice and it was so sad that it broke her heart

"Let's go" Annabeth said to her, as they walked out of the bathroom, only to see Lucy and her friends being attacked by some mysterious grey owls.

On the night of the dance Annabeth showed up with Percy, and became the homecoming king and queen, winning over Lucy and her boyfriend Sam. And Hayley showed up with Conner Stoll, Annabeth had set them on a blind date and things had hit off straight away. Much to Lucy's surprise.

* * *

_{Please review}_


End file.
